Life Gone Wrong
by ThatGuyInBattle
Summary: REUPLOADED ON ALT ACCOUNT How would it feel to be trapped somewhere knowing a killer was around. how would you feel? Let's see what happens when Gumball and friends are trapped with a deadly killer on the loose
It was October 31 for the town of Elmore and everyone was ready to go trick-o-treating except the class of . It was a Elmore Jr. High tradition that the class of had to stay the night at the school to get no homework for the rest of the semester.

"Okay class in case you forgot all of you will be staying the night at the school."

"Uhhhhhhh,"the class groaned

"Now now children there is a special surprise for who ever comes and stays all though the night,"Miss Simian said with a smile.

"What kind of surprise?"Darwin asked

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." replied

"Can you give us a hint?"Gumball asked

"No!" yelled.

"Okay," Gumball replied. Then bell began to run everyone rushed out

"Don't forget to wear your costumes tonight," called out.

"I wonder what the surprise is?,"Darwin asked

"Me too man,"Gumball replied as they walked out of the school and head for home.

"Look at them Nigel all happy this is the only month I get to release my stress," said with a smile

"Oh yes I can't wait intill tonight neither my love ,"Principle Brown replied.

Gumball and Darwin arrived at the school at 9:00 pm Gumball came dressed as a Vampire and Darwin came dressed a fish on a hook. As they made there way up to the middle school entrance they where greeted by Rocky.

"Hey guys,"Rocky said

"Hi Rocky,"Both of the boys said as Rocky opened the door from them.

"Just go to class room she will be there,"Rocky said

"Okay,"the boys said as they made their way towards the class room. As they entered the classroom the were greeted by their fellow classmates.

"Hey Gumball," Penny said she was dressed in a Mr. Peanut costume **(Note I'm not very creative as what their dressed as)**

"H-h-Hi Penny,"Gumball said love struck as usual

"Hey Gumball,"Banana Joe he was dressed as mental patient

"Hey Joe,"Gumball said as he looked around the room to see who all came to the school. He saw Anton he was dressed as a random French guy. Then he saw Tobias dressed as a mummy next was Teri she was dressed a pirate along with Carmen then a question was raised in Gumball's head where was .

"Hey Joe do you know where is?"Gumball asked

"I have no idea where she at,"Joe said before hearing a ear shattering scream

"Ahhh what is that,"Gumball yelled

"It sounded like it came from the principle's office,"Penny said. The students all hurried up the stair well to the office just outside the door the students can smell the heavy stench of blood in the air. They entered the room to see the horrific scene of holding the head of a decapitated principle Brown.

"No no no no no not like this we were just supposed to scare them then when they ran out the school we would have a Drink like old times," said hysterically while rocking back and forth.

","Penny said as she reached her and out to touch shoulder. jumped up and pushed Penny to the ground making her fall into a puddle of warm blood of Principle Brown's Penny began to scream as she looked at her blood soaked costume. Gumball and Darwin helped Penny get out of the room and into the hall

"I'm calling to police," Carmen said as she pulled out her cell phone only to see she had no service.

"Dammit,"she cried "Do any of your phones have service,"She asked. Everybody pulled out there cell phones to see and like Carmen they had no service.  
"Okay this is getting creepy,"Tobias said.

"Let's get out of here and get the cops,"Joe said franticly

"Agreed," the students said. As they made there way to the entrance of the school it felt like something or somebody was watching them. They made it to the entrance of the school Joe went to opened the door and with that touch Joe felt electricity run though is entire body cause the Banana to be burnt to a crisp. The class watched in horror as the watched there best friend be killed in front of them.

"Oh my god,"Carmen said in horror and shock.

"Not Joe anybody but him,"Tobias said as he fell to his knees in pain of watching his best friend die.

"Wait a minute wheres Rocky,"Anton asked as they looked around they and didn't see anything.  
"Maybe the janitors closest,"Gumball suggested try to comfort Penny who was still in shock from falling into the blood.

"Y-y-yeah maybe he's in their,"Penny agreed with Gumball they agreed to go to the janitors closest on the second floor.

"Shh do you hear that,"Gumball said. The students stop to listen they could hear footsteps coming from upstairs they made their way cautiously up the stairs when they saw a shadow figure coming out of the janitors closest.

"Who is that?"Anton asked

"I don't know,"Darwin replied

"Quite its coming this way,"Carmen said. The students ducked down in the stairwell as the figure walked its way over to the stairs. Beads of swear formed of all of their faces as the figure walked up to the third floor slowly. When the students couldn't hear any more footsteps they all sighed in relief.

"Okay who in the hell was that,"Tobias asked

"I don't know but there something in the janitors closest,"Carmen said .The students made there way to the closest they could smell strong cleaning items Anton grabbed the doorknob and counted to three

"1-2-3,"Anton turned the doorknob and opened the door to be greeted with the sight of a half dissolved body of the Rocky. Anton began to throw up at the sight along with Carmen.

"Who is doing this?"Carmen asked as she wiped the throw up off her face

"I don't know but I just want to get out of hear,"Penny said

"There has to be a way out of here," Teri said

"Wait a minute wheres Tobias?"Darwin asked. All the kids looked around to see where he could have went.

"I don't know where he could have gone but-,"Gumball was cut off by a another ear shattering scream

"Tobias,"the students all said. They ran to the stairs and saw the shadow figure picking up Tobias by the neck with one hand and in the other hand was a knife. Tobias tried to kick his way out of the hold but failed the figured put his knife in front of Tobias and waved it back in the tsk tsk tsk motion. Then he brought the knife to Tobias's chest and stabbed Tobias multiple times before his body was motionless he then tossed the body down stairs which landed in front of the students. The kids began to scream and head down stairs to the 1st floor but before Gumball made it down stairs the killer manged to throw a throwing knife which it Gumball in his arm.

"Ahhh,"Gumball yelled grabbing his arm as he fell down stairs.

"Gumball!"Penny yelled. Darwin turned back to see that is brother had fallen down the stairs and ran back to get him.

"We need to get him somewhere safe,"Carmen yelled

"I know where, follow me"Anton yelled as the students ran down the hallway. Anton made his way towards the lockers but to one big locker Tina's Locker. Anton quickly put in her combination and opened the locker door.

"Come on in here,"Anton said waving his hand in the direction the students quickly ran inside the locker and where shocked by what they saw there was a hidden room in the locker.

"Anton how did you know this was in here?"Carmen asked

"Tina locked me in her locker when I called her a bitch and I just found that there was a hidden room in here so I kept it a secrete in case I wanted to skip classes,"Anton said

"Where can I put Gumball,"Darwin asked holding his brother.

"Over here,"Anton said pointing towards a couch. Darwin placed his placed his unconscious brother on the couch.

"What do we do about the knife in his arm?"Penny asked about to touch the knife

"First we don't touch the knife or pull it out we need to form a make shift bandage to go around the wound. The we need to add pressure to it ,"Carmen said.

"Will this do?"Teri asked as she untied the bandanna that was on her head.

"Yes that will do,"Carmen said as she took the bandanna from Teri and began to tie it around Gumball's wound.

"Okay how long intill he comes to?"Penny asked

"I don't know but we need to start moving again,"Carmen said

"Why this place is safe,"Anton said

"NO its not Gumball left a trail of his blood which the killer could follow and kill all of us!"Carmen replied.

"I think I know what could wake him up,"Darwin said with smile

"What is it,"Penny asked

"Watch,"Darwin said as he took of his shoe and sock he waved his sock in front of Gumball's noses. Gumball sprung back to life

"What is that god awful smell,"Gumball yelled

"Gumball,"Penny said hugging him

"Shh keep it down,"Carmen said looking through the locker slits to see something then a loud bang was heard knocking Carmen to the floor leaving a dent in the locker.

"It's here,"Carmen yelled

"Shit,"Anton yelled

"Is there another way out of here,"Teri asked

"Yes there's a hatch under the couch that will lead to Miss. Simian's classroom,"Anton said while holding the locker door shut. Darwin helped Gumball up off the couch and pushed it to reveal the hatch Teri lifted the hatch open to see a tunnel had been formed.

"How did you do this,"Carmen asked helping Anton keep the locker door shut.

"Let's just say she forgot I was in here,"Anton said with a smile. Then one by one the students went down the tunnel intill Carmen and Anton where left.  
"Go I'll hold it off,"Anton told Carmen

"But what about you about?"Carmen asked

"I'll be fine now go,"Anton said while pushing Carmen back.

"Good luck,"Carmen said as she closed the hatch and followed the path be for hearing a scream. Carmen looked back as tears flooded her eyes she wiped them away and continued up the path to 's classroom. She was greeted by curios faces as she entered the classroom.  
"Where's Anton?"Teri asked

"It got him,"Carmen said as more tears flooded her eyes.  
"Oh no,"Teri said as she put her hands on her face wiping the ink tears away

"Not Anton,"Darwin said.

"Why can't we just go out though 's Windows,"Gumball asked

"We can't it boarded up the windows,"Penny pointed out.

"Dammit,"Gumball said grabbing is arm.

"Is there anyway out "Darwin said.

"The only way out is to survive intill morning thats when school starts,"Carmen said

"What time is it then,"Gumball asked Carmen looked at her cellphone and it said 1:00A.M

"We have 6 hours before anybody starts coming,"Carmen said.

"So we have to survive 6 hours in this place,"Gumball asked.

"It looks like it,"Carmen said with disappointment. Then the students began to hear footsteps coming from the hall.

"Quite,"Carmen said as looked out the door she saw the killer walking towards the classroom.

"He's coming," Carmen said. The students took cover behind desk so they won't be seen. The killer made his way inside the classroom carrying a knife in his hand he made his way to the back of the classroom searching for the students. First Carmen slipped out of the classroom then Teri,Penny ,Gumball. Darwin was about to head out to the door but he hit is head up against desk which alerted the killer to throw his knife at Darwin's flipper pinning him to the chalkboard. Darwin tried to pull out the blade from his flipper but failed.  
"Help someone help,"Darwin screamed.

"Don't worry buddy I'm coming,"Gumball said as he ran back to the classroom but was stopped when the killer shut the door and locked it. Gumball tried busting down the door with is good shoulder but he was stopped when Penny grabbed him and hugged him and told him that there was nothing he could do he was gone.

"It's okay Gumball its okay,"She said as she hugged Gumball tighter he just cried in her arms. Minutes later the screams of Darwin were heard all though out the school.

"Were not going to make it,"Teri said rocking back and forth in the corner of the nurse office .

"Were going to make it now get a hold of yourself,"Carmen said as she slapped Teri across her face.

"What do we do now?"Penny asked

"We-,"Carmen was cut off by the intercom coming on and the screams of were played over the school.

"Oh god,"Penny said.

"We need to survive just for a little while longer,"Carmen said as she pulled out her phone and saw the time 4:00AM just 3 more hours she thought.

"Okay we need to get moving again if we keep moving that means the killer won't be able to track us down."Carmen said

"Okay but Gumball doesn't look to well,"Penny said. Carmen walked up to Gumball and saw that he has lost color in his fur.

"Dammit he's lost a lot of blood he need medical attention"Carmen said

"How are we suppose to get him help?"Penny asked

"I don't know but-"Carmen was cutoff by Teri who stood up from the corner she was at.

"I know how we can get Gumball help,"Teri said.

"How,"Carmen asked

"The doors are electrified and they have to be powered by something in the school so why don't we just turn off the thought out the whole school,"Teri suggested.

"You have a point but who will go down to the basement,"Carmen asked.

"I will,"Penny said as she stood up leaving Gumball on the floor.

"Are you sure about this Penny?"Carmen asked

"I'm sure just as soon as the power is turned off take Gumball and get help,"Penny replied as she walked out of the office.

As Penny headed towards the basement Terri and Carmen prepared to move Gumball out to the entrance. Penny walked down in the stairs that lead in to the basement where all the power was controlled along with everything else to keep a school up and running. Penny was greeted by nothing but darkness she forgot that she need a flashlight to see her way to turn off the power she began to look for a light switch.

"Where is it that switch,"Penny said to herself as she touched the wall searching for the switch.

"Found it,"She said as she flipped the switch she was greeted by a horrific sight of Darwin's blood drained body with cuts all over the body hanging off the wall. Penny nearly pucked at the sight but reassured herself of why she was down here and that was to save Gumball and the other students. Penny made her way to the generator.

"There it is,"Penny said to herself she proceeded to walk towards the generator but was tackled from behind. Penny turned her head to be greeted by the masked killer's knife in her face waving it back in and forth in a tsk tsk tsk motion like earlier.

"Now I wouldn't do that if I was you,"The killer said with a distorted voice. The killer brought down his knife into Penny's leg causing her to scream in pain the killer pulled out a second knife from his pocket and brought it down into Penny's other leg bring her down to the ground.

"Now be a good girl and stay here I have special plans for you,but first I need to have a little more fun,"the killer said leaving Penny on the ground.

"No,"Penny said as she tried to lift her body up but failed.

"No everybody was counting on me I need to get the power off I must,"Penny said to herself as she tried lifting her body again with success of reaching the lever turning off the power.

"Yes,"She said to herself as her body collapsed to the ground.

"At least I will die knowing he would be safe."Penny thought to herself before passing out.

"Ready Teri?"Carmen asked as she picked up one end of Gumball.

"Ready,"Teri replied grabbing the other side of Gumball.

"Okay a soon as the lights go out we make our way to the entrance,"Carmen said.

~15 minutes later~

"Dammit what's taking Penny so long,"Teri asked

"I don't know but if she doesn't hurry Gumball will die,"Carmen replied as the lights went out.  
"She did it,"Teri said

"Let's move,"Carmen replied. As the two made there way towards the entrance with Gumball Teri felt something hit her. It felt like a burning sensation she looked over at her paper back was set a blaze she dropped Gumball and tried to put out the flames with her hands but made it worse setting her hands of fire.  
"Carmen run!"Teri yelled as her last words before being engulfed by the flames.

"Teri,"Carmen said as she saw the killer come though the flames.  
"I have to get Gumball out of here,"Carmen thought to herself as she picked up Gumball who was lighter the she though he would be. Carmen ran down the stairs and made it to the first floor the exit was in her sight. She ran down the hallway dodging throwing knives from the killer. She hoped Teri was right about the power controlling the electricity Carmen ducked her shoulder and bust though the doors of the school. She forgot about the stairs and began to fall down them causing her to twist her ankle and screaming out in pain. Carmen looked up to see the killer walking down towards her throwing a knife hitting Carmen in the hand pinning her hand to the ground.

"Help anybody please help me,"Carmen yelled.

"Shh quite,"the killer said as he went to Carmen. Carmen continued to scream for her life hoping some one would hear.  
"Now now nobody will come save you be a good girl and stay quite,"The killer said as he lifted his knife Carmen closed her eyes not wanting to see the killer as her last glimpse of life she thought of a happy memory with her friends she was ready to die.

"Die,"The killer said bring his knife down. Carmen felt something warm touch her face she opened her eyes to see that the killer's blood was dripping from a knife that had been stabbed though his neck.

"Don't forget about me,"Gumball said as he twisted the knife in the killers neck causing him to cough up so blood. Gumball let go of the blade causing the killer to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Minutes later cops and Paramedics were on the seen the paramedics took Gumball to the hospital they told Carmen that if he didn't get medical attention he would have died. The cops search the school for anybody alive.

"Hey Chief we got a live one here."A Salamander cop said.

"Call the paramedics," The Chief said.

"Ma'am can you tell us what happened here," The Detective asked

"Something just gone wrong,"Carmen said before passing out from exhaustion. The Detective walked away.

"What sort of sick freak does the to children,"He asked himself as he looked at the body bags being taken to the morgue. As the Detective went to go examine the body nothing was there only a message written in blood that said "Happy Halloween."


End file.
